FAMFSC
by Lu-chanFT
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is an extrodinary Astronomer along with her older brother Loke. They both enter a new school called Fairy Academy of Magic For Special Children, or, the FAMFSC. ON HIATUS! Or however you spell it...
1. THAT'S TODAY!

**Hey there everyone! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! I really love Fairy Tail and I had this story stuck in my head so I wanted to share it! I got inspired from these Fairy Tail pics I saw, I only have one of Lucy, Erza, and Gray but I can't find Natsu :/ I might share them if you'd like. Anyways, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights go to my hero: Hiro Mashima. But I do own the story though~! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>FAMFSC<strong>

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'Argh, stupid cat!' Lucy picked up her pillow and pulled it over her head to block out the annoying sound so the kitty-cat clock- that she once thought was cute.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

An angry chip popped on Lucy's forehead and started throbbing. "STUPID CAT, SHUT UP!" she screamed, sitting up and throwing the clock across the room.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEeeooo...

Lucy sighed peacefully, and laid back down in bed until...

"LULU-SAMA~!" a husky voice exclaimed, followed by a heavy weight jumping onto her.

Lucy shrieked, and then looked up to see her older brother Loke cuddling her tightly.

"L-Lo-kun! I can't...argh, b-breathe!" Lucy choked out.

Loke looked down at his pale little sister, her soul slowly spilling out of her mouth. He immediately got up.

"Sorry Lulu-sama, I didn't mean too!" Loke kneeled down, praising the Astronomer- who was trying to catch her breath.

Lucy sweatdropped at her brother's antics then sighed. "It's alright Lo-kun."

Loke's face instantly brightened at he jumped up and hugged Lucy tightly. He let go and held her by her shoulders with a bold smile.

"You ready to start your first day Lulu-sama?" Loke asked enthusiastically.

Lucy's eyes widened.

"THAT'S TODAY?"

* * *

><p>Heavy footsteps were heard throughout the corridors. "I-I'm gonna be late!" Lucy cried, running faster.<p>

It was the first day at the Fairy Academy of Magic For Special Children, or, FAMFSC. Yes, it is a long name. But that's good because this school is very special.

FAMFSC is for kids 19 and under who have special abilities and are already able to start their dreams. Like Lucy and Loke for example, they're professional Astronomers.

They've both always loved the stars.

Lucy ran to a door and slammed it open.

"Sorry I'm late!" Lucy exclaimed.

A few students turned their heads toward her in confusion. "Late? It's only 8:10 lady!" a low, beautiful voice pointed out from behind Lucy.

Lucy whirled around to come face-to-face with an emotionless face framed with red hair.

"I-it is? O-oh, I didn't know..." Lucy replied sheepishly. The girl just smiled.

"It's alright, it's happened to many people I know. My name's Erza Scarlet, the Titania of the school. And you are?" Erza held out her hand.

Lucy stared at it then snapped out of her reverie, shaking it while smiling warmly.

"Lucy Heartfilia, an Astronomer. You might know my big brother Loke-kun?" Lucy asked.

Erza thought for a moment then nodded, "Yes, I have heard of him-" Erza grinned, "He's a player and has a date almost- scratch that- every single night."

Lucy sweatdropped. "You know Lo-kun so well..."

"That's because I went to 8th grade with Loke, he tried to flirt with me and I punched the hell out of that playboy," Erza stood there, crossing her arms, her face gone back to emotionless.

Lucy laughed sheepishly, rubbing a hand behind her head.

"I see, well I'm sorry for Lo-kun's actions," Lucy apologized, bowing.

Erza blushed, "N-no need to apologize, especially with a bow! I only get bowed to when an idiot wants forgiveness when acting horribly! And besides, it wasn't you who did it, it was Loke, he should be the one apologizing."

Lucy went straight back up and smiled.

"Alright then Erza-san-"

"No need for the –san, we're friends now, aren't we?" Erza smiled warmly.

Lucy hesitated for a moment then smiled back.

"Yes, we are."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that minna-san? I hope you liked it! Next chapter is where <strong>**Natsu and Gray will come in!**

**Next chapter: Fire and Ice Collide**

**Preview: "My name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster. I'm an Ice Magician, while this idiot here is Natsu Dragneel, a Dragon Tamer," Gray introduced.**

**"I'm not an idiot! You're the idiot here Snowman!" Natsu snapped.**

**"I ain't a snowman, you're a fire breather!" Gray snapped back.**

**Suckish preview, I know! But oh well. Please R&R!**

**Peace out minna-san!**

_-Lucy(Aya)_


	2. Fire and Ice Collide

**Heeeey thereee~! Sorry I didn't upload like I said I would, but to make it up to you guys, I'm uploading two chapters and I'm making a one-shot for all the Fairy Tail couples**  
><strong>I hope you like this chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fire and Ice Collide<strong>

RIIIINNGGG!

"Lucy, you ready to go?" Erza walked over to Lucy, her bag flung over her shoulder.

Lucy looked up and nodded, "Yep! We're we eating lunch?"

The Astronomer stood up beside her only friend (at the moment), her bag held in her two petite hands.

"Ne? Oh, with the rest of the gang. On the rooftop, it's where we always hang out together. We've even formed a club!" Erza replied, starting to walk out the room with Lucy.

"A club, really? What's it called?" Lucy asked interestedly, smiling.

Erza smiled back at Lucy, replying: "The name? Fairy Tail."

Lucy cocked her head at the somewhat strange name.

Fairy Tail?

But fairies don't have tails! Umm, or do they? Do fairies even exist?  
>Lucy thought confused.<p>

Erza took a small glance at her friend's quizzical expression then smiled softly to herself.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I'm not even sure if fairies have tails," Erza shocked Lucy with this answer.

"I mean, it's a mystery. Are fairies even real? That's what's, you know? Interesting, unique about our name! It's a mystery! You'll never know what'll happen with Fairy Tail. We're the Fairy Tail of Fairy Academy!" Erza explained with passion.

Lucy's face brightened by the answer, fascinated by how Erza Scarlet, the Titania explained it.

"That's amazing!" Lucy exclaimed, clasping her hands.

Erza just nodded in response, arriving at a red colored door. The Titania turned the door knob and once the door cracked an inch open, chatter and laughter was heard.

"Yo, Erza! Who's the pretty lady you got there?" a man, probably already over the age of 19 (then how is he still a student?) cat-called.

This man, is Macao Conbolt. Yes, he's old, 38 FYI. He's still in this school because, well, he's a delinquent.

"Everyone, this is Lucy Heartfilia, a new student," Erza introduced.

"Oi, Lulu-sama!"

Lucy looked over to see Loke, waving to her beside two males:  
>Pink hair and jet black.<p>

"Lo-kun!" Lucy smiled brightly and waved back.

"Loke my man, who's the hottie?" the boy with jet black hair nudged Loke with a smirk.

Loke glared at the boy, "For your information, that "hottie"'s my sister!" he snapped.

The boy just shrugged, that sly smirk still plastered on his face.

"She's pretty damn cute!" the boy looked over to Lucy and winked.

Lucy immediately reddened. 'I-is he flirting with me?' the Astronomer screamed in her head.

"You're such a loser Gray! Look! You already got her sick, her face is red!" the pink-haired boy growled toward the so-called "Gray".

"I ain't a loser, fire hose!" Gray snapped back.

Loke sighed, and got up to go talk to his sister.

"Sorry about Natsu and Gray, Lulu-sama. They're just idiots," Loke smiled apologetically. Lucy just smiled back, giggling slightly.

"It's alright Lo-kun, they seem like fun guys." Lucy beamed toward the two bickering boys- who caught the action and flushed.

Gray nudged Natsu in the stomach (harshly) and smirked.

"See! That Lucy girl already digs me!" Gray grinned.

The two males stood up, walking casually toward Lucy.

"Hey there Luce," Natsu grinned cockily toward Lucy like he knew her his whole life.

Gray sighed. "My name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster. I'm an Ice Magician, while this idiot over here is Natsu Dragneel, a Dragon Tamer," Gray introduced.

"I'm not an idiot Snowman!" Natsu snapped.

"Well, I ain't a Snowman, Fire Breather!"

"Popsicle!"

"Dragon Breath!"

"As said before! I ain't a snowman!" Gray exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, you are!" Natsu growled back.

"I use ice, baka! Not friggin' snow!"

BOOM!

Erza walked over, knocking the two rivals out cold.

Lucy squeaked in fright, leaning over toward Loke.

"Is that necessary?" Lucy asked shakily. Loke just shrugged.

"Probably, I've learned that this school's pretty wacked," Loke snickered.

Lucy just laughed. "Erza was right! This club is a mystery," Lucy beamed.

* * *

><p>So there you go! It wasn't that good, but the next one will be better<p>

Next Chapter: Crushin' Already, Iceboy?

Preview: 'So this is what actual love feels like, eh?'

It'll be awesome ;D


	3. Crushin' Already, Iceboy?

**Crushin' Already, Iceboy?**

"Gray, where are your clothes?" a slightly flushed Lucy asked the Ice Magician- who was only clad in his boxers.

Gray looked down and cursed, "When the heck did this happen?" he exclaimed to only God knows who.

"How does he not notice he's not wearing any clothes on?" Lucy asked Erza, who was writing notes...er, love notes.

Erza snapped out of her thoughts, staring blankly at Lucy.

"Uh, repeat that Lucy?" Erza asked dumbly.

Lucy tried to take a peek at what Erza was writing, despite the fact that she was trying to hide it with her arms.

"Well, um, I was asking why Gray doesn't realize he took off his clothes, but it seems that you were, er, busy..." Lucy sweatdropped.

Erza just blushed slightly (Lucy: Is Erza...blushing?...) then looked away, "If you wanna know, then ask him yourself, I don't even know the hell why," Erza replied simply.

Lucy just cocked her head to the side then nodded and walked away, but not before saying "Alright, but later I'm gonna be asking you another _specific_ question!"

Erza paled at what the curvaceous Astronomer shouted, I mean, **shouted**!****

Now the whole, well, most of the class was staring at the Titania. "What the hell are you people looking at? Continue staring and none of you will have any eyes at all!" Erza snapped.

All eyes turned back to what they're supposed to stare at.

Erza just sighed in relief and slumped back in her chair.

"Ah, thank God that's over..."

"Gray!" Lucy called, walking over to the black-haired Ice Magician with a curious expression.

Gray looked over to the girl with a raised brow and suddenly blushed fiercely.

'What the hell?' Gray thought, 'Why the hell am I freaken' blushing? I mean, Gray Fullbuster does _not_ blush!'

Lucy cocked her head, her expression going from curious, to just plain confused.

"Now I have two questions for you, one, why do you lose your clothes so fast and not even realize it, and two, why in the world are you blushing?" Lucy asked.

Gray just looked away, hoping she wouldn't see his furious blush grow darker as if it couldn't get anymore red. 'Freak, this Lucy girl looks just so damn cute with that curious face!'

Now it was Lucy's turn to raise her brow, with a little arm cross on the side.

"So, you gonna answer any of them?" the Astronomer asked, getting impatient.

"W-well," Gray started, trying to think of a good explanation for both.

"The stripping thing, is because my stepmother who was also an Ice Magician taught me and my brother our ice magic. She made us undress in the middle of a snow storm and practice so we'd get used to the cold," Gray explained.

"Alright, I answered your question so c'ya later Luce!" Gray two-finger saluted and tried to escape fast.

But heaven was not on his side today, Gray figured out as Lucy grabbed onto his collar, pulling him back in front of her.

"Question_**s**_ Gray, more than one! You only answered the first one, so I demand an answer for the second!" Lucy scowled.

Gray frowned slightly, and then looked away. "W-well, you just look cute when you scowl like that..." Gray replied in a hushed tone.

Lucy had a dark aura leaking out of her, which sent cold waves down Gray's spine.

"You friggin' player! Stop flirting with me you fool!" Lucy screamed, throwing Gray to the ground and kicking him in the stomach.

Gray shouted in pain, which caused many people to turn their heads in their direction, well, not like they weren't already watching. It's a rare occasion to see Gray Fullbuster blush, or even get beat up by a girl, hmm, except Erza.

Erza walked over with a death glare. "Lucy! What in the name of the Titania, did you do?" Erza growled.

Gray's eyes widened. He didn't want Lucy to get in trouble because of him, but it did hurt to hear that she just thought he was flirting with her again. And I mean he's not a player, that's Loke Heartfilia's persona! Not Gray Fullbuster!

Lucy glanced at Erza then suddenly become frightened.

"Ne? W-well, Gray was, well..." Lucy didn't wanna say what Gray did, which shocked him and her both.

'What am I doing? I should tell Erza what Gray was doing to me!' Lucy thought frustrated.

Erza raised her eyebrow at the Astronomer, who was currently having a mental debate with herself.

"Lucy? Hello?~" Erza waved a hand in front of Lucy's face.

Gray just stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell Erza all about how he was "flirting" with Lucy.

"I'll just get back with you later Lucy, I'm busy at the moment..." Erza took one more second to look at Lucy and get an answer then walked away when all else failed.

Gray stood up slowly, holding his stomach in pain. 'Wow, this girl kicks hard!' Gray thought, wincing from the tremendous amount of pain.

"Hey Lucy, thanks for not telling, um, Erza," Gray thanked sheepishly toward the girl.

Lucy snapped out of her mental debate then snapped her head toward the Ice Magician.

Heh, so she pays attention to me and not the Titania, eh? Gray thought with a smirk.

"Whaa? Ohh, yeah, sure sure..." Lucy replied, waving her hand and walking away.

Gray stared at her retreating form, a soft-sly smile creeping up onto his face.

'So this is what actual love feels like, eh?' Gray thought, quietly laughing to himself without humour.


	4. LLD

Hey there guys! Sorry for the late chapter, I had writer's block damn it. Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<strong>LDD"<strong>

Gray walked about the school yard, looking for a certain strawberry blonde.  
>Aha, at last he's spotted him.<p>

"Yo, Loke!" Gray called out, walking over to the Astronomer.

Loke turned his head smiled a smile that could melt any woman's heart. "Hey there Gray, how you doing?"

Loke and Gray fist bumped then grinned at each other.  
>"So, what's up Gray?" Loke asked, walking toward the school entrance.<br>Gray looked down then glanced at Loke from the corner of his eyes, walking beside the strawberry blonde.  
>"Umm...can I ask you something?" Gray asked...shyly?<p>

Loke raised a brow, "It depends on what it is!"

"How do you, um, flirt with girls?" Gray asked, looking away, a light blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

Loke's eyes widened then he smirked.

"Oh Gray, so you've decided to join me in the art of LDD!" Loke exclaimed slapping the Ice Magician's back.

Gray yelped, then glared at the Astronomer.

"That hurt dude!" Gray exclaimed rubbing his sore back.

"But what's LDD?" Gray asked.

Loke just shrugged and replied, "LDD: Like, Date, Dump," he answered casually.

"It's pretty simple."

"Stupid as well."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Maybe I am."

"You're cruel sometimes," Gray growled.

Loke smirked, "That's how I am sometimes."

"But you know I'm not wanting a whole swarm of girls like this idiot right here," the Ice Magician nudged Loke in the stomach (earning a groan from the strawberry blonde), "I'm aiming for one girl."

Loke glanced at Gray then smiled slyly. "I see~..."

Gray blushed, "And that's supposed to mean?"

"My sister thinks of you only as a pervert."

The lunch bell rang and the halls started to flood with students.

"Lucy!" a western-style voice rang through the loud noise.

Lucy turned her head in a one swift movement to come face to face with her new friend Bisca Mulan.

Bisca was a green haired gunner from the west. She wore a western attire, a rifle hung over her shoulder.

"Bisca, what's up?" Lucy smiled, shutting close her locker.

"The sky," the greennette joked.

Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled, "Haha, I'm laughing my heart out!" the Astronomer exclaimed sarcastically.

Bisca laughed and took hold of the blonde's hand.

"Come on, let's just head over to the cafeteria and talk there," Bisca suggested, started to push through the crowd.

Lucy nodded and followed the gunner, taking careful steps through the halls.

"Hey girls! Lucy's here to join us," Bisca sat down between a small blunette and a white-haired beauty.

"Lu-chan!" the blunette smiled and waved.

Lucy smiled back and sat beside her, "Hey there Levy-chan!"

This girl is Levy McGarden. Levy had a shoulder length blue hair that's held up by a yellow bandana. She loves books and is a Script Sorceress.

"Lucy-chan, how are you liking the school so far?" the white-haired girl asked sweetly.

Lucy smiled happily toward the girl.

"It's great Mira-chan!" Lucy replied.

This woman is Mirajane Whiteheart, a Take-Overer. Most people call her Mira, while when she was younger, The Demon. Mira usually models for the school newspaper, well, not exactly model but is in most pictures. Despite her sweet personality, never mess with her. Period.

"Lucy, I'm disappointed in you," a girl with long wavy brown hair and gorgeous purple eyes (A/N: Seriously, if you look at Cana's eyes, they're DAMN RIGHT GORGEOUS!).

This woman is Cana Alberona, the curvaceous daughter of the teen's homeroom teacher: Mr. Clive. Cana's a Card Magician. She's also on drugs, but for some apparent reason, she never gets drunk.

Lucy raised a brow, "Ne, why?"

Cana smirked.

"Isn't it obvious honey? How could you just kick Gray in the stomach when he showed that he clearly liked you?" Cana grinned widely.

All the girls cooed at Lucy.

"Lucy!"

"Just your second day and someone already likes you?"

"And Gray Fullbuster of all people!"

"Juvia disagrees with this!" a girl with shoulder length blue hair exclaimed angrily.

This is Juvia Loxar, a Water Bearer. She's a bit out there, for example the fact she talks in third person. The main fact that everyone must really know about her, Juvia has a super-crazy crush on Gray. Try and come onto him, you'll have a new nickname, "Love Rival".

"Juvia, calm down," Mira put and a hand on the Water Bearer's shoulder, a nervous smile plastered on her gentle face.

Juvia had a dark aura leaking out of her.

"Juvia doesn't need to hear any of this, she's leaving!" Juvia scowled, standing up with her tray and walking away.

All the girls' sweatdropped, an awkward silence creeping up on the group.

"So, how about you Lucy? Who do you like?" Cana asked smirking.

The silence broke and all eyes went to Lucy.

"What? It's only my first day!" Lucy exclaimed flustered.

"So? Everyone has at least a tiny crush on _someone_!" Levy nudged Lucy in the arm.

Lucy looked down at her lap, like it was the most interesting thing in the world- and at the moment, it was to Lucy, better than anything else to look at.

"Well, the only guy I like is Lo-kun! All the other guys are weird..." Lucy mumbled.

Mirajane's face brightened, pumping her fist into the air. "Lucy-chan has a crush on Lok-...Oh wait, that's her brother, never mind," Mira sweatdropped, lowering herself back into her seat.

All the girls' laughed at Mira's antics then started talking about each other's crushes.

"N-ne?" Bisca blushed hard. "A-Alzack is nothin' but a close friend of mine!"

The rest sweatdropped.

'She's so easy to read...' they all thought.

"My main man is Macao over there!" Cana winked.

Lucy spit her drink out all over the table.

"But Macao's like, 40!" Lucy exclaimed, her mouth wide open.

"Yeah, but he's the only guy I know who take alcohol full on!" Cana grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"I see..."

"How about you Levy-chan?" Lucy smiled at Levy.

Levy quickly hid her blush and smiled.

"Oh no one Lu-chan! ABSOLUTELY no one!" Levy laughed, although you can hear the cracks in her voice.

Lies...

"Mira-chan, how about you?" Lucy turned her head toward Mirajane.

Cana swung her arm around Mira's shoulders.

"It's obvious that it's Fried!" Cana laughed.

Mirajane blushed.

"F-Fried?" Mira covered her red face with her hands.

"Is it that easy to notice?" Mirajane wept.

"Yeah, since you just told us you did..." Lucy facepalmed.

"Alzack's just a friend...Alzack's just a friend...Alzack's just a friend..."

* * *

><p>Did you guys like it? R&amp;R!<p>

Next Chapter: The Boys' Turn

Preview: "Just jump, roll over, speed toward there, grab the kid's bike, ride it all the way, and run through and get to your seat before she comes, easy," Lion whispered through the walkie-talkie toward Frozen.


	5. The Boys' Turn

**Hello, hello hello audience! Yep, no more HIATUS! WOOT! Plus, I have two people I'd like to introduce:**

**Gray: Yo...**

**This is mah imaginary friend, Gray Fullbuster! Yep, I made Gray mah imaginary friend but I'm still young, so he's still like a kid. And!~**

**Mayabelle: Hello there!**

**This is Mayabelle Starlenia! Mah OC! She's a S-class Celestial Dragon Slayer! Her nickname is Maymay-chan and instead of keys, she uses charms and goes to the White Trinity guild, you'll learn more about her soon!**

**I thought I should start REPLYING TO REVIEWS! :DDD WOOT!**

**Bisca: Yeah, I already replied through a PM but oh well 3 You already know what I replied!**

**Miharu Kikiu: Haha, yeah, it's short! I'm new to this but I wanna be an author when I grow up but I usually write longer. Especially in class, everyone thinks I write LOTS. Sorry for the wait! Here's the next one!**

**ohemgee955: Thanks! Btw, I love your name :D Here's the next chappie! Enjoy!**

**amyCrysatlz: Awesome, one of mah favorite words!**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku: Hey there! Yeah, sure! :3 But that will be when I can think of a good reason for them to show it off, it's pretty much the same as in the anime but a few different changes, you'll see!**

**NOW MAH LOVERS OF OTAKUNESS, READ ON!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Boys' Turn<strong>

"Dude, um, is this even necessary?" Gray asked, his face pale.

Loke nodded, a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Of course it is! It's just a practice, nothing serious. But you need to act seriously," Loke handed Gray a walkie-talkie.

"And this is for?" Gray asked slowly, raising a brow.

Loke smiled slyly, pressing the red button and talking into the walkie-talkie, "If you do anything wrong- which I'm sure you will- I'll help you out," the Astronomer replied.

"But I don't like Erza and you know it! I like Lucy dude!" Gray exclaimed back into the walkie-talkie.

Loke shrugged.

"I know you don't, man. But Erza is the only other violent girl I know! Lucy's violent so I'll tell you what to do to not piss her off," Loke said.

Gray's eyes widened. "So you mean Erza thinks her and I are going on a real date?" Gray yelled.

Loke put his hands up in defense, smiling nervously.

"U-uh, yeah! I told her that you asked her out on a date, and ta-da!" Loke laughed sheepishly.

Loke, why would you wanna unleash the demon Gray Fullbuster? Baka...

"What's with the laughs Loke bro? Is this funny to you?" Gray grinned, not like a I'm-so-happy-you-did-this-because-I'm-going-on-a-date-with-the-demon-lord-when-I-love-Lucy! but a Loke-do-you-really-wanna-go-there? grin.

Loke shuddered under his friend's scary aura.

"N-no, I'm sorry Fullbuster-san I'll never do it again!" Loke cried, cowering in fear.

Gray looked at the strawberry blonde, sighing.

"It's fine, but you are gonna pay-!" Gray realized something.

Erza thinks her and I are on a real date?...

"DOES THIS MEAN ERZA HAS A CRUSH ON ME?" Gray exclaimed.

Loke's eyes widened then shook his head.

"Oh Gray, no, no! Erza likes someone else- and she wouldn't tell me...- not you! When I told her, she responded 'I see, well I respect my nakama's emotions so I shall accept his offer'," Loke explained.

Gray stared in disbelief, "So Erza has a crush on someone else and she agreed to go out with me?"

Loke nodded slowly, "Yeah, she pretty much did."

Gray facepalmed and sighed.

"I guess I'll just gotta do this or else, huh?" Gray asked.

Loke nodded then looked at his watch.

"Dude, it's already almost time for Erza to arrive at the restaurant!" Loke pushed Gray.

Gray grunted then looked at Loke over his shoulder. "Yeah, it is, but how would I make it there in time?"

Loke pushed Gray on a random passing by skateboard (Why the hell is that there?) and forced a helmet on the black-haired male's head.

"You'll just have to hurry!" Loke pushed Gray away, two-finger saluting him.

"DAMN IT, LOKE YOU'LL PAY BIG TIME!" Gray yelled as he rode off.

Loke just smirked and waved, "We'll see!"

Gray wobbled on the skateboard, trying to gain some balance.

'Damn, it's been so long so it's I've rode one of these freaken' piece of wood with wheels!' Gray thought, finally earning some balance.

Gray pressed the button on the walkie-talkie and talked through it.

"Yo Loke, you there?" Gray asked, still keeping his eyes on the road.

Loke was leaning against a tree, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Yup, so where are you?" Loke replied.

Gray looked around then pressed the button again, "Uh, a road?" Gray asked more than answered.

Loke shook his head, "I mean, where _exactly_ are you, idiot?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, I understood you, I don't exactly know where I am. But I all I know, I don't see the restaurant near!"

"Really."

"Yes, really! I'm not gonna make it!"

Loke thought for a moment then snapped his fingers.

"Hey, I know this restaurant, there's a way to get there without trying to find the way!" Loke said quickly.

Gray glanced at the walkie-talkie then nodded, "Speak up my friend."

"Wait!"

"What now!"

"We need codenames!" Loke commanded.

"Codenames? Seriously?" Gray exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll be Lion and you'll be Frozen," Loke suggested.

Gray stared at the device in his hand.

"Do I even get a say in this?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, because you gotta hurry!" Loke responded.

Gray sighed in irritation, "Kay, fine! So how am I doing this?"

Loke nodded in approval and started telling Frozen what to do.

"After you pass by a stop sign, get off the skateboard," Lion started. "Just jump, roll over, speed toward there, grab the kid's bike, ride it all the way, and run through and get to your seat before she comes, easy," Lion whispered through the walkie-talkie toward Frozen.

Frozen just stood there on the skateboard, dumbstruck.

"..."

"Um dude, you there? If you don't hurry you'll-"

"SHIT!"

"Told ya so..." Lion sweatdropped.

Frozen, his face now pale, was riding down the giant slope to his doom- and by that I mean two things:  
>1) He's gonna ride off a cliff and fall into the ocean<p>

And 2) He'll be late for his so-called "date" with Erza and get killed by her little friend.

Frozen's face was horrified, he didn't know what to do.

But alas, a certain blonde haired Astronomer was walking out of a boutique.

His life won't end so soon after all!

"LUCYYYY!" the Ice Magician screamed as if his life depends on it...well, it does actually.

The blonde snapped her head in the direction the scream came from and her eyes widened.

"Gray, what the hell, you can't be skateboarding here! Plus, you're gonna be late for your date with Erza!" Lucy yelled.

Gray's eyes widened as well, his tears stopping.

'My date with Erza? How does she know?' Gray thought.

"Erza will for sure kill you!" Lucy's shocked face turned into a mischievous one. "At least now I know who those love notes were for! I think you two are cute together."

Gray's thought he heard his heart break into two.

'Lucy thinks me and Erza are a...good couple?' thought the Ice Magician.

Lucy cocked her head at the boy and slightly reached out her hand, her chocolate brown eyes widening, "U-um, Gray watch ou-!"

CLANG!

Well, at least Gray didn't end up...dying. The poor teen ended up hitting a pole. This guy is definitely losing his cool in front of the love of his life.

As Gray fainted from the loud clash, he thought 'She must think I'm an idiot...I'm so smooth...'

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Next Chapter: Catch That Demon! Without Making Me Look Like An Idiot!<strong>**

****Preview: "Hey, how's life dude?" Loke asked, "Did the date go well? You never replied to me, bet you were doing some heated stuff!"****

****Gray just sighed.****

****"It's not how you think baka! It's not anything of what you think..."****

****Loke raised an eyebrow, "Really? Then what happened?"****

****Gray shook his head and stood up getting ready to run.****

****"I'm getting chased by a bloody haired demon, just get up and run!" and with that, Gray took off like a mad man.****

****Loke turned to look over his shoulder and his eyes widened and stood up and ran away behind Gray.****

****"COOL STORY BRO!"****

****Hmm, who is this bloody haired demon? Tell me what you guys think! It should be obvious... =3=  
><strong>**


End file.
